


You want a remedy for your pain

by Solnyshko_UK



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dancing, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, No Smut, POV Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Smitten Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solnyshko_UK/pseuds/Solnyshko_UK
Summary: Chris had pulled out of the evening plan last minute, and Victor resigned to have a terrible time.It turned out it wasn't the case.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 54
Kudos: 173
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Remix Challenge 2021





	You want a remedy for your pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> This whole plot was born after listening to the song "Sin Pijama" by Becky G., the song our best boys dance on.  
> The title comes from the lyrics. (I have to admit I had a hard time finding something suitable after reading the translation 😂.)
> 
> I have zero knowledge of dancing, and I hope I did good enough in describing the movements. In my mind, they are very nice.  
> If you find mistakes or anything you don't like, blame me. 😁
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Em, this is for you, for your neverending patience and all the "is it done yet???" you threw at me. ❤️)

Victor let himself crash on the hideous faux-leather sofa with a sigh, fingers rising to remove the slightly sweated bangs from his left eye. He took the glass of water to his lips, grateful for the soothing feeling it had on his parched throat, not bothered if anyone would judge him for drinking water instead of the alcohol this kind of environment seemed to demand.

The music was pounding, bouncing against the walls of the club and blissfully preventing him from holding conversations with the people he was here with, many of whom were currently scattered on the other two sides of the horseshoe sofa they had booked for the evening.

Not for the first time in the last few hours, Victor mentally cursed Christophe. 

It had been his idea to say yes to the impromptu class reunion celebration that a few of their former classmates had organised. Except Chris had pulled out of it last minute because of an unavoidable dinner with his bosses organised that same evening, and Victor was already at the restaurant when the apologetic text had reached him.  
Victor had to endure the whole dinner with people he hadn’t missed at all in the years passed since they all left school, using his best fake smile and feigning interest in their life successes, each trying to show how much smarter than the others they were. 

Victor rolled his eyes before letting them browse the club absentmindedly.  
It was admittedly a nice club, spacious and well maintained. The dancing floor was packed.  The music, that genre that spaced somewhere between pop, reggaeton and hip hop, was catchy enough to make people dance effortlessly. Victor himself had danced earlier, even if not as well as he could have. There was really no point in having some of the girls bothering him more than they were already doing.

“Victoooooooor”

Victor resisted the need to roll his eyes again. Speaking about the devil.

A woman, dressed in a crop top and an embarrassingly short skirt, dropped on the sofa next to him and draped her body against Victor’s. He flinched, a polite smile on his face.

“Chloe, I’m all sweaty,” he tried, but the woman didn’t seem to catch the hint. Well, that wasn’t admittedly really surprising in the slightest. Even at school, Chloe was the popular one, not used to take a no as an answer. Unless that no came from Victor, at least. 

“Victor, I need your help! You’re the eloquent and charming one. I need you to ask someone for their phone number and then give it to me. Pleeease,” she added in a petulant tone that went impossibly straight into Victor’s brain.

“Chloe,” Victor sighed, arching an eyebrow. “Since when do you need help in approaching someone?” 

The woman brushed her blond hair back with a theatrical gesture of her hand, before placing it tactically on her thigh, left uncovered by the miniskirt. Victor wondered curiously if her bare skin would stick to the faux-leather of the sofa and shivered in disgust.

“I know, I know. But I can’t talk to him! He’s too gorgeous!” Chloe sighed. “And he’s dancing with a man who keeps smirking every time I get close.”

A man as gorgeous as to make Chloe hesitate to approach him?  
This piqued Victor’s interest, and he turned to browse the dancing floor once again. He nearly expected someone so obviously peculiar to have some sort of halo around him.

“Who is he?” Victor asked, keeping his voice smooth and disinterested.

Chloe pointed a long red nail towards the right side of the dancing floor. Victor couldn’t really understand how she expected him to recognise someone just by pointing a finger in the general direction of dozens of people. Except at that moment, Victor’s blue eyes locked on a man’s back like metal drawn to a magnet. He couldn’t make out anything about him, except for black hair and a slim figure, but the way he was dancing, the way his body was moving, turned Victor’s throat dry again. 

“Can you see him? The one with the dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and that ass that could raise the dead?” Chloe said in a dreaming voice.

Victor could definitely, undoubtedly see him. But he didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded.

“Will you help me, Victor?” Chloe purred in his ear, and it started Victor so much that he jumped on his feet before he could even think about what he was doing.

“Fine,” he said, straightening his purple shirt and running his fingers through his bangs, before walking towards the dancing floor. While making his way through the dancing crowd, Victor prepared himself for the incoming conversation. The man was likely straight; there was no point in letting his mind go wild with daydreams that went from asking him out to something much less innocent. Victor wanted to slap himself: all he had seen of the man was his admittedly impressive backside. He shook his head and resolved to be polite and friendly; he would explain why he was talking to him in the first place, and then he would take his leave regardless of the outcome—nothing more, nothing less.

Victor was way too close when he realised his gaze had remained on the man’s backside the whole time. He snapped his eyes up, just in time to lock them with those of the man that was dancing with his target. It must be the one Chloe said was smirking at her, Victor realised. The young man’s dark eyes flashed for a moment with something too fast to be recognised, but nothing else changed on his face, and he kept dancing as he hadn’t noticed Victor approaching.

Victor stopped right behind his target and tapped lightly on his shoulder to catch his attention. The man turned his head to look at whoever was interrupting him without stopping dancing, and Victor felt air abandoning his lungs.

Chloe was right. 

He was absolutely  _ gorgeous _ .

The man was young and just slightly shorter than Victor. His features were soft, but his cheekbones and his jawline were sharp and well defined. His black hair was messy and sweaty, strands sticking on his forehead and framing his face. Victor noticed all of this one second before drowning in the man’s eyes. They were large, deep, brown pools speckled with gold and shining in the club’s dim light. The annoyance in those eyes melted away after a moment along with the frown that furrowed his brows, replaced by curiosity.

Victor licked his lips, and the stranger’s gaze dropped on them before darting back up. 

“Uh. Hi.” Victor said, and the other man leaned towards him, turning his head to offer his ear first, making it easier for him to listen over the pounding music. His movements slowed to a swaying in place, maintaining the rhythm effortlessly. “Sorry for interrupting but you see, I have a very insisting acquaintance that would like to have your phone number and sent me for the task,” Victor managed to say, a charming practised smile on his lips.

The stranger’s eyes peeked at him under his long eyelashes; his lips twitched thoughtfully, then he slowly rose on his feet as to speak. Victor’s head turned instinctively on a side to offer his ear. “Is that so? And who is this acquaintance, if I may ask?” 

Victor swallowed hard when the man’s breath ghosted on the shell of his ear, and his rich, teasing voice reached his brain. He hoped the stranger didn’t notice. Victor turned and pointed a finger towards Chloe, who waved back at them with a seductive smile on her lips. When he turned around towards his interlocutor again, Victor found him assessing the woman with a disinterested gaze. Then the brown eyes turned back to him, and Victor nearly faltered. The stranger rose on his feet once again, but this time he put a hand on Victor’s shoulder to steady himself. “What’s your name?” 

Victor turned his head to answer, but the other man didn’t move, resulting in their cheeks brushing lightly. This close, the scent of the cologne he was wearing mixed with clear sweat hit Victor’s nose, sending a shiver down his spine. “Victor. And yours?”

“Yuuri.” The sound of the man’s name rolled out of his lips like a physical caress on Victor’s skin, as tangible as the pressure of Yuuri’s hand on his shoulder. “Listen, Victor; I have a suggestion. I’m going to give you my phone number if you dance the next song with me.”

Victor blinked, taken aback. A movement at the corner of his eye attracted his attention towards the man that was dancing with Yuuri before his interruption. The tanned man was still effortlessly following the music but was looking at Victor with an amused grin on his face, mirth sparkling in his eyes. Yuuri retracted his face slightly to look at Victor, and he snapped his attention back to the gorgeous man. “Uhm, I don’t-”

Yuuri cut him off. “Don’t tell me you don’t dance. You move like someone who knows what he’s doing and is trying very hard to hide it.” Yuuri’s lips bent in a playful smile. “I was watching you earlier. I can recognise a dancer when I see one.”

Victor felt heat rising on his cheeks at the thought of Yuuri watching him dance. He nibbled his lower lip, and Yuuri’s gaze dropped once again, before rising much slower than before. “What do you say?” Yuuri asked in a low voice.

Victor should refuse. There was no need for him to do this, especially not for Chloe. He should say no to dancing with this stunning man, take his leave and go back to sulk and curse Chris.

“Okay.”

Yuuri’s mouth opened in a radiant smile, and Victor could only stare. 

It was right then that another beat slipped under the one still booming, mingling with it, ready to take its place. Next thing Victor knew, Yuuri had taken his hand and put the other one on his waist.

“So tell me, Victor,” Yuuri said, closing the distance between them and taking advantage of the intro bridge of the starting song, while his hips slowly started swaying following the slow rhythm. “What’s holding you back?”

Victor felt the movements in the gentle pressure of Yuuri’s hand on his waist but didn’t move yet. He knew it was awkward, staying stock still in the middle of a dancing floor surrounded by people dancing, but he couldn’t help himself, lost as he was in Yuuri’s eyes looking at him. “I’m here with my former classmates,” he said, as it explained everything.

Yuuri hummed, stretching his arms and going backwards with a couple of steps, the swaying raising to involve his torso first, then his shoulders, graceful and controlled. “Isn’t it usually the opposite? Don’t usually people want to show off how good they have become instead of hiding it?”

The song picked up slowly. Yuuri bent his arms again to close the distance, and Victor stepped backwards at the same time Yuuri moved forward, both of them falling in a basic bachata effortlessly. Yuuri’s eyes sparkled.

“Well, I don’t think I owe them anything,” Victor answered with a smirk. 

Dancing was comfortable and familiar, and his body responded without even having to think about the music. Victor had mastered many different styles in the years, and he could quickly adapt steps to the music, regardless of the speed. 

Yuuri let the hand resting on Victor’s waist fall, keeping the connection between them through their other hands clasped. Victor raised that arm pulling towards him, and Yuuri twirled under it effortlessly, moving one step closer. Victor’s hand left Yuuri’s and brushed down his raised arm, fingers stopping in a grip around the shorter man’s waist. Yuuri’s arm followed immediately after and swung inert at his side like the other.   
Victor’s eyes flashed when he realised Yuuri left him complete control over the dance, their lower bodies still moving effortlessly, one leg invading the space between the other ones’.

Yuuri's friend approached them, breaking Victor's reverie. 

"Yuuri, I'm going to get a drink. Have fun!" The tanned man shouted over the music.

Yuuri nodded, turning his head to acknowledge his friend, steps never faltering. "I will, Phichit. Thanks."

The man, Phichit, grinned and winked at Victor, before turning his back and walking away. Victor saw Chloe looking at them in his now free line of view, impatience on her face.

Yuuri's waist moved in a sensual, slow circle under his fingers, and Victor reacted as a moth attracted to a candle, anything else instantly forgotten.

"Then what about showing  _ me _ what you are capable of?", Yuuri said, watching Victor intently from under his dark eyelashes.

Victor felt something snap inside him.  
He didn’t want to show off to his classmates, didn’t want to listen to the women cooing at him, and he didn’t want to have to explain  _ why _ he couldn’t care less about female beings interested in him.

But Victor wanted to impress this man.   
He wanted to get the floor out from under his feet, turn his world upside down, show him  _ exactly _ what he could do.

_ “Even if you’re not familiar with the song, you know when to expect the refrain once you recognise the beat.” _

One of the first lessons his ballroom dance's teacher taught them, and Victor had mastered it quickly. A natural talent, the man had told him.

When the refrain started, Victor changed pace without missing a beat.  
He took a side step, the hand on Yuuri’s waist pulling slightly to invite the other man to turn on himself. Yuuri obeyed readily, swirling twice, his right arm circling his head while the left bent behind his back, fingers stretched. Victor was ready to catch them in his and pulled towards him, making Yuuri spin further. This time, Victor also turned underneath his own arm, ending up giving Yuuri his back.   
The shorter man draped himself flush against his dancing partner’s back, his free hand flat on the expanse of Victor’s shoulder blades and his left knee bending to brush the inside of the leg against Victor’s calf, up and down again in the beat of a step. Victor felt his stomach leap.

Yuuri pushed away then, and Victor chased after him. He was relentless, not giving a second of pause between his improvised steps. And Yuuri-  
Yuuri was following so effortlessly, taking and giving in equal measure.   
Victor had never danced with anyone with the same natural flow, the same instinct.

The entire club disappeared, Victor’s attention narrowing on the other man only: the movements of Yuuri’s body were so enthralling that it felt like the music was coming from him instead of surrounding them. Yuuri’s eyes locked with Victor’s, the man’s lips opened a bit as in an aborted sigh, and Victor realised he wanted more.

Victor caught Yuuri’s other hand midair and pulled him half a turn, forcing him to cross his arms in front of his chest, trapped in Victor’s grasp, back against Victor’s chest. Yuuri was so compliant that Victor had to suppress the need to kiss his neck, so tempting and so close. Instead, Yuuri broke the grip extending his arms, one raising and one lowering in a whole circle. Victor grasped them again and pulled Yuuri in another spin until they faced each other. 

Victor pushed his right thigh between Yuuri’s legs, the sway of his hips sensual, the contact increased by his bent knees. Yuuri didn’t show any hesitation: he moulded his body against Victor’s, one arm rising to circle the taller man’s neck and his hips swaying just as sultry. Brown, heated eyes found blue, burning ones and didn’t let go. 

They didn’t need to talk.  
There were no smiles, no smirks, nothing but the focus that only someone with whom you feel a connection on a higher level deserved.

Victor grasped Yuuri’s shoulders and turned his torso forcefully a quarter of a turn, bending him slightly on a side at the same time, enough to have to hold his weight. Once again, Yuuri trusted him completely, following the movement without resisting despite the unbalancing; his leg came up bent and hooked Victor’s hip, coming down only when Victor pulled him back up. Yuuri forced the movement, slightly rotating his torso, ending up sitting on Victor’s thigh, one leg per side, hands resting on Victor’s shoulders. Yuuri’s groin pressed into Victor’s hipbone for just a moment before the muscles of his legs pushed backwards, his feet rising on the balls. Yuuri’s entire body followed a movement sinuous like a snake starting from the hips. His lower back arched delectably, then the shoulder blades, until the arms locked the position so suddenly that his neck jerked forward just enough to make their noses brush together.

Neither of them retracted or broke the eye contact.

Victor’s right hand raised to enclose Yuuri’s back of the head, fingers threading through soft, thick black hair. They kept dancing in each other's personal space, their breaths ghosting on their parted lips. Sweat beaded their foreheads, but they couldn’t care less.

Steps kept intertwining as if they had danced with each other their whole life; when they had to put space between them, reluctance crossed Victor’s eyes, mirrored by Yuuri biting his lower lip. Yuuri’s hand brushed Victor’s cheek while twirling under his arm, and Victor shivered. Just when the song reached its end, Victor circled Yuuri’s waist with a possessive arm, pulling him against his own body, forcing Yuuri to open his legs to accommodate his thigh. Yuuri went along smoothly and let go his torso, arching backwards with such a perfect curve that Victor could immediately see his ballet background, head falling back and exposing the vulnerable expanse of his throat. Victor bent forward and moved Yuuri in a slow semicircle, feeling lightheaded and awed. Then he brushed his hand from Yuuri’s waist to his shoulder blades, helping him come back up unhurriedly. 

As soon as his position allowed it, Yuuri’s eyes found Victor’s once again. A slow, pleased smile bent his lips, and when they were both standing, bodies still clinging together, Yuuri moved his head to whisper in Victor’s ear.

“Definitely something worth seeing.”

The music had changed already, and Victor realised only then that the rest of the people were moving back to the dancing floor after leaving them nearly the whole space for their dance; many of them looked awed, others envious.

Yuuri began to disentangle himself, and Victor resisted instinctively for a moment, reluctant to let go. His dance partner looked surprised, but his eyes turned soft immediately. Yuuri took Victor’s hand and pulled him away from the dancing floor. Victor couldn’t help but let his gaze drop to Yuuri’s backside, swaying sensually while the man walked in front of him.

“So,” Yuuri said, once they were far enough that they didn’t need to shout in each other’s ear to communicate, “do you want my phone number?”

“I would very much like it, yes,” Victor answered, breathless.

“For your acquaintance?” Yuuri asked then, tone teasing. There was something else in his brown eyes though, and Victor realised that Yuuri was nervous one moment before the shorter man averted his gaze.

Victor raised Yuuri's hand still clasped with his until he could brush his lips on the knuckles. “No, I don’t think so.” Yuuri’s eyes shot back to Victor’s face, his lips slightly parted in surprise. “Instead, I think I could do with some food. I’m always hungry after a good dance. What do you think? We could make a terrible decision and find the greasiest food we can put our hands on.”

Yuuri beamed. “I would very much like it,” he said, repeating Victor’s words.

“Excellent. I just need to take my leave,” Victor said with a smug smile.

“I’m going to tell Phichit we’re leaving,” Yuuri said, pointing at his friend that was back on the dancing floor.

Victor walked swiftly towards the sofa, where his former classmates were gaping at him with different levels of amazement. Chloe straightened her posture immediately, her lips bending in a sensual smile, an expectant gaze in her eyes.

“Sorry everyone, I have to go. It was lovely to see you, though,” Victor chirped.

Chloe’s face fell, her jaw slack, wide eyes staring in disbelief. “What? What about his phone number?” She asked with a hysterical note in her voice.

“Ah, yes! Don’t worry; Yuuri said he’s going to give it to me later.” Victor’s mouth was heart-shaped as he threw Chloe a charming, apologetic smile and a shrug before turning to rejoin his date.

When Yuuri turned to watch over his shoulder at Chloe, mouthing a thank you and winking while groping Victor’s arse on the way out, Victor pretended not to notice.


End file.
